Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas meter servicing of residential and commercial property and more particularly, to a gas service tee for selectively interrupting gas service in a tamper-proof manner and facilitating removal of the gas meter without the necessity of disrupting service to the property. In a first preferred embodiment the gas service tee is characterized by a tee fitting mounted in a gas service line downstream from the gas meter and provided with an adaptor having a threaded stem fitted with a tamper-proof drive seat and seal and installed in the tee fitting, such that manipulation of the normally-open adaptor stem operates to seal the gas service line and prevent the flow of gas through the line. In a second preferred embodiment of the invention the threaded stem component of the gas service tee is perforated and hollow and is fitted with an optional stem grip and a threaded nipple for receiving a corresponding hose fitting connected to a gas supply hose extending from a gas cylinder. Auxiliary gas may be thusly introduced into the gas service line when the line is closed, to facilitate a continuing supply of gas to the residence or commercial property while the gas meter is being repaired or replaced. Alternatively, a hose connector may be used to connect the hollow stem to a gas cylinder hose in order to supply auxiliary gas to the gas service tee and gas service line under circumstances where the stem is not fitted with a stem grip or threaded nipple.
One of the problems which is encountered in the gas supply business is that of terminating customer service for nonpayment of gas bills in a manner which prevents unauthorized tampering of a gas meter and fittings. Another problem is the replacement of gas meters without disrupting service to the customer, whether the service is provided at a residential or commercial property. Gas meters are typically temporarily disconnected from service by closing the service line valve and placing a padlock on the valve to prevent unauthorized reopening of the valve. Another problem is that of repairing or replacing gas meters without disrupting service to customers, since the gas must flow through the meter to reach the residence or commercial property. Gas meters are typically maintained or replaced by initially closing the service line valve, thereby disrupting service and subsequently replacing the gas meter, after which the service must be restored by relighting pilot lights, a procedure which is both costly and time-consuming.